This invention relates to providing a system for improved serving trays. More particularly, this invention relates to providing serving tray systems enhancing a server's abilities to load, carry, and unload a serving tray. It also relates to providing such serving tray systems with improved stacking, drying, bacterial-growth minimizing, jack-stand nesting, etc.
There is presently a need for a more efficient system of providing serving tray features enhancing a server's abilities to load, carry, and unload a serving tray. Serving trays would be more efficient and useful with improved tray-stabilizing features useful to servers, and usable by servers, with user-selective use-features depending upon the specifics of the serving situation.